At present, most of the semi-automatic doors have damping devices for absorbing impact, and decreasing damage to doors. In general, prior art of horizontal doors contain an inner tube with a spring and an outer tube, the outer tube is needed to have a space for pressure spring, it virtually increases the size of horizontal door, besides, some hydraulic damping devices are often cause liquid leakage problem that is unreliable.
For those problems, the utility model provides a horizontal door closer structure.